The present invention relates generally to a durable sight system for a firearm and more particularly to a durable front sight which will mount over an existing front sight and a durable rear sight which uses a single screw for adjusting for windage and elevation.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that firearms have sights. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that firearms used in law enforcement and in the military must be durable. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that projectiles fired from a firearm are affected by the variables of both gravity and wind. Therefore, firearms must have a sight system which can be adjusted to compensate for the variables of gravity and wind and whose adjustments are not be affected by firearm droppage. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide both a durable and easily adjusted sight system.
Currently on the market, there are several rear sights which are made from various alloys and which adjust for windage and elevation. However, each of these rear sights requires one adjustment mechanism for elevation and another adjustment mechanism for windage. These two-step sight adjustments are readily affected by the wear and tear exerted on a firearm and can be cumbersome at inopportune times.
There have been several attempts to remove and replace the front sight of a firearm. Unfortunately, these attempts require the removal of the entire front sight, so that a new sight can be used in its place. The removal of the front sight is time consuming and can damage the barrel and the front sight. Further, should the user wish to again use the original front sight, he would have to replace the removed existing front sight.
What is needed, then, is a durable front and rear sight system for a firearm. The front sight of this durable sight system must be capable of being placed over the firearm's existing front sight. The placement of this front sight must be easily and quickly performed without the need for special processes. The complex windage and elevation adjustments for the rear sight must be performable with one step. The adjustments should not change if the firearm is dropped or bumped. This durable sight system is presently lacking in the prior art.